User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 10
I haven't posted an episode for a while becuase I have been sick for the past few days. I'm starting to feel better now. And I have school Monday through Friday now, so the episodes will not be coming as fast as they were. But I will try to get them out as fast as I can, please be patient. Chris: On the last episode of Total Drama Papa Louie, Quinn returned to the competition, and she was searching for revenge. Meanwhile Jojo formed an alliance with James, and Quinn formed a girls alliance, leaving Johnny and Rudy to do nothing. The challenge was physical and intellectual. And Rudy and Scarlett would not stop kissing! What was with them? And to their surprise, rivals Jojo and Quinn got immunity, and the lovers had a double date with a slingshot! Thank goodness! So, will anybody LOVE the challenge? Find out now on Total Drama Papa Louie! *confessional Johnny: The camp is split in two! There's Jojo and his sidekick James, and Quinn and her lady army, and then there's me! *end confessional Quinn: I can't wait to see his sorry butt in that slingshot! Oh I- Ninjoy: We know. Quinn: Ninjoy, do you doubt the alligence? Because if you do- Scooter: We're not. You're just getting so annoying. Akari: You say this all the time! Quinn: UGH! I'm going to the spa hotel so I can get a coffee and go to the pool! Jojo: Aahhhh, no Quinn, no haters, no Chris, just me and the hot tub. Quinn: Hey. Jojo: Gaah! What are you doing here? Quin: Both of us won the last challenge, remember? Jojo: Oh yeah. Quinn: Well, if you need me, I'll be in the pool. Jojo: OK, so no haters and no Chris means just me, the hot tub, and Quinn in the pool. Quinn: (slips off diving board) AAaaaaaaaaaa! Jojo: Quinn! Quinn: Thanks for saving me! Can you put me down? Jojo: Right. Quinn: Why did you just do that? Jojo: Well, I personally think that you'd be the best person to go up against in the finale. Besides, look at our competition: Scooter's a wannabe, Johnny should not be here, and Ninjoy and Akari are dumb Asians. And James? Oh my goodness. He has horrible hair, he likes getting dirty which is weird, he really hates Fench food, and he's always so polite. And he has terrifyingly horrible taste in women. Quinn: Like how? (laughs) Jojo: Did you see his face when Willow kissed him? (Both laugh, neither one realizing that James is outside listening) Quinn: You're still carrying me. Jojo: Oh, sorry. *confessional Quinn: I never saw Jojo to be this funny! I was wrong hating him. He's a great guy. Don't get me wrong, my female alligence is still intact. Jojo: I can't believe she fell it! Now she's on my side, which means I'm running her game. James: Jojo and I are going to have a serious chat. Also, what's wrong with Willow?*end confessional Ninjoy: It's been all day and Chris hasn't said a thing. He's up to something. Akari: He's always up to something. Johnny: Wow, he always says a challenge right about now. James: Weird, right? *confessional Scooter: Everybody, except Quinn and Jojo who are still in the hotel, noticed that there wasn't any challenge since yesterday afternoon. We all knew something was up. Imma be sneaky and find out. *end confessional Chris: Soon all of the good delicious food will be ready for the campers! I better get the ready for a really easy challenge! Hooray! *confessional Scooter: Good, delicious food? Really easy challenge? This is a nightmare! *end confessional Scooter: Guys, guys, GUYS! Ninjoy, Akari, James, and Johnny: What, what, WHAT? Scooter: OK, so I heard Chris say something about preparing good, delicious food for us, and then he said something about a really easy challenge. Akari: Please. He's probably saying that to confuse you, and we're going to eat a mutant slug. Scooter: Nope, he didn't see me. Johnny: Weird. *confessional Chris: When I said the challenge would be easy, I meant it. Well, it would be either easy or hard depending on their choices. And maybe I couldn't see Scooter, but my interns told me she was behind me, and told me what to say. *end confessional PA: (flowery music) Chris: (PA) Hello, campers! Pretty pretty please walk nicely through the happy forest to get to our next challenge. You get bonus points if you find a bunny. Chris: Hey campers! Nobody got a bunny, but that's OK. Today's challenge is pretty easy, stand on a stool with your hands tied to fabric. The fabric is light, yet unbreakable. The fabric also leads to a giant bucket of paint. Your job is to not let the paint fall on you or you're out. Last man or woman standing gets immunity. But here's the twist: I will have good, delicious food coming as incentives. If you want the food, just go out of the challenge. and compared to the slop you've had, I think you'd want this. So, GO! Jojo: This is pretty easy. Chris: Your first temptation is COOKIES! Scooter: No way! Chris: Yes way! There's chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, peanut butter, triple fudge, all in this stack. Ninjoy: I'm taking this. Chris: Ninjoy tried to avoid her black paint and fails, but she's rewarded with cookies. Ninjoy: Oh man, you don't know what you're missing. Chris: Next up is...................................................Donuts! and a coffee! Any takers before they're all Ninjoy's? (Quinn and Jojo nod) Quinn: I would like the coffee. Johnny: Gimme that donut! Chris: Green and purple go flying! Next temptation is.................. Burgers and sandwiches. Scooter: I'm going to have this one. Chris: And the now orange Scooter gets a sammich! Ninjoy: What's a sammich? Johnny: It's a way to say sandwich. Chris: OK, so Akari, James, and Jojo are left. Who will go under the love for food? Find out after the break! *break* Chris: And we're back! It has been an elapsed time of 20 minutes and Scooter, Quinn, Johnny and Ninjoy are all full. Our next temptation is tacos! Akari: Eh, why not? Chris: And Akari dripping yellow is out. We have Jojo on one side, and James in the middle. Jojo: Oh crap (falls) Chris: James wins immunity! Go vote tonight for anyone but James! *confessional Quinn: Jojo and I created aplan to get rid of Johnny first. I think it's just strategy. ???????: With the idol, I am the most powerful in the game. Tonight I'll play it. For safety reasons. *end confessional Jojo: James, can we talk? James: Sure? Jojo: Go change the votes. James: They haven't been cast yet. Jojo: I don't care. Change it to Quinn. James: No. Jojo: I will give you one more chance. CHANGE THE VOTES! Or I will burn your photo of Willow! James: Fine! *confessional James: I only changed my vote. Well, I don't know about it.*end confessional *bonfire Chris: OK, this voting was kind of fast. But, since I know who has the hidden idol right now, and you said you'd use it tonight. Please step forward if you have a hidden idol. James: I think this might surprise you, but here it is. Chris: That's a shocker, you're already safe. So, give the idol to the person you want. James: This also might shock you, but Jojo, here you go! Chris:Any vote for Jojo won't count. Instead of marshmallows tonight, we're going to see who you voted for. *Votes: Quinn: I vote for Johnny. Akari: Nobody calls me a dumb Asian and gets away with it. I vote for Jojo. Scooter: I vote for Quinn because she's really annoying. Ninjoy: (censored) you, Jojo! Johnny: It has to be Jojo. Jojo: Hook, line, and sinker. Bye-bye, Quinnie! James: I vote.......... for Jojo. *end votes Quinn: You LIED to me?! I thought we were friends! Jojo: I thought you hated me. Quinn: I hate you. So. Much. Jojo: Oh this day gets better and better! Quinn: I deserve this, for believing someon so vile. Just shoot it, Chris! (Quinn gets shot, again) Jojo: HAPPY LANDING! YOU'LL NEED IT! Chris: The bossypants coffeelover is gone! Again. Join us next time without anymore coffee on Total Drama Papa Louie! Category:Blog posts